


According to Plan

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Hunting Season [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, M/M, Oh no there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Jacob and Pratt meet in a non-cult based AU.





	According to Plan

Pratt grumbled, staggering through the icy landscape as he trudged from the car to the lake. Who cared if people were fishing without a license right now? This was what he got for taunting the Sheriff one too many times. Boy did that man know how to hold a grudge. Now Pratt had to shiver and stalk around the lake for no reason because of course there’d be nobody –

Dammit.

Why was someone actually out here? He pulled the front of his shirt up over his mouth, trying to not breathe in the ice cold air. Oh even better, it was that one creepy asshole who kept showing up all over the place. Of course it would be him. Why wouldn’t it? That’s how Pratt’s week was going.

“Hey! Hey you!” His voice barely carried over the wind, sounding pathetic and raspy.

“Afternoon Deputy.”

Pratt paused, caught off guard by the mundane response, as if the man wasn’t out in the precursor of a blizzard wearing only an army jacket. “What the hell are you doing? Go home. Get inside.”

“Fishing. Care for a brew?” He dug in the cooler next to him to offer a beer to Pratt. “Or are you not allowed when you’re on the clock?”

Pratt stared. Here was someone casually fishing as it started to snow, who for some reason had a cooler, and was drinking freezing beer like this was all perfectly normal. Was he hallucinating? This couldn’t be real. Pratt was under too much stress at work, he was losing his mind.

“You okay officer? Maybe you should sit down for a minute.”

“What… Why are you out here?”

“I already told you.” He finally looked up at the sky as if acknowledging the weather for the first time, wind whipping through his ginger fringe of hair. “Looks like it might snow.”

Pratt exploded, “Of course it’s going to snow! It’s almost a fucking blizzard! And I don’t want to have to chopper you out of here when you’re an icicle. Get inside!”

With no real urgency, he reeled in his line, gathering his supplies with infuriating slowness. “Name is Jacob. Officer…?”

“Deputy Pratt.” Who was at his wits end now watching as Jacob completely ignored the snow that started to fall all around them and actually looked like he might start cleaning his catch right then and there.

“You sure you don’t want to sit down? You’re not looking so good.”

On the verge of a breakdown, Pratt let out an anguished howl, charging into the man’s space and bodily shoving him towards the nearest fishing cabin. He didn’t care that they left the cooler, that Jacob was still holding onto the bucket of fish, or that it was very much a blizzard now. He just wanted to get this guy to shelter and get the fuck out of there. Never see him again.

“Strong little thing aren’t you?”

“Shut up. Get inside.”

Jacob obediently set his bucket on the table, bending down to look out the window. “Looks pretty bad out there. Think you’re gonna make it back to the squad car?”

Pratt didn’t even get a chance to respond as the wind slammed the door shut, sending him sprawling into the room.

“Hm.” Jacob smiled, something half smug and half sinister that Pratt did not like at all. “I’ll get us a fire started.”

“You fucking asshole.” Picking himself up off the floor he stomped the snow off his boots, going to the window and looking at the landscape miserably. “Great, now we’re stuck here.”

“Kidnapping an officer, that’s a new one for me.” Jacob didn’t even turn around to look at him, nursing the fire to life. There was already a prepped stack of wood in the stove, along with some supplies on the counter and it looked like Jacob had been living here for some time.

“Is this where you’ve been staying? This cabin doesn’t even have electricity.”

“I like being off the grid.” Blowing on the fire he sat back on his heels, gesturing Pratt over impatiently. “Come warm up.”

Pratt begrudgingly sat on the ground near the wood-burning stove, holding his hands out to it while keeping his eyes on Jacob. This whole situation was putting him on edge.

“Don’t look at me like that Officer. I’m not gonna eat you.” Jacob smiled, the face of a wolf telling a deer everything was going to be okay.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” And more importantly why had Pratt ran into him every day for the past few weeks?

“Jacob Seed. I’m here for the fishing.” He leaned forward to unlace his shoes, setting his socked feet near the stove. “Georgia.”

“Where are..” Pratt trailed off, uncomfortable that Jacob had answered the question before he asked it. Of all the people to be stuck with during a blizzard it had to be him. The first person in a long time to make the normally cocky Pratt awkward and unsure. He frowned at the fire, wondering what the issue was. It’s not like the guy talked much. Was he intimidated by him? 

“This shouldn’t be too bad, survived worse and I have plenty of food this time. I’ll get those fish cooking and we can have some dinner. You’re not a vegetarian are you?”

“No.” Pratt hunched into his jacket wanting to disappear. He didn’t like anything about this situation. “Soon as it lets up I’m heading back to my car.”

“Whatever you say Deputy Pratt. You’re welcome to stay though. Hate to see you get caught weak in the wilderness.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jacob just smiled again, “Nothing. You’re stronger than you look, I can tell.”

Pratt almost flushed, looking back at the fire as Jacob stood up to go to the small kitchen and start prepping the fish. Trying to ignore him he looked around the cabin interior. He’d been in these fishing cabins plenty of times but Jacob had already put his mark on this one. It was a single room with two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other a closet, but there the similarity to how he remembered it ended. There was a wolfskin hanging on the wall slightly bloody around the edges and clearly fresh. A pile of antlers in the corner were tied together with some metal wire to form a wreath of sorts. Two army duffel bags stood empty near the single bed against the wall, and like any good hunter several guns were neatly stored on the table along with an ammo case.

He was used to rifles and shotguns for hunting, and the red pistol was likely for protection. But the military style sniper rifle gave Pratt pause. For a brief moment he considered that this guy might be a hitman fleeing the law. Though that wouldn’t make sense with how visible he was in town. With his red hair and impressive height he wasn’t exactly staying hidden.

“Wolves are an endangered species you know.”

“It was weak. Injured. I did the herd a favor culling that one. They’ll all be stronger now.” Jacob’s eyes flashed in a truly terrifying way before he looked back down at the pan he was cleaning.

“I’m not fish and game.” Pratt awkwardly shuffled closer to the stove, turning so he could watch Jacob, not wanting to have his back to him. “How long are you here for?”

“Another few weeks.” Jacob slid a knife between the bones of a still flopping fish, filleting it with surgical accuracy. “Why?”

“Just making conversation.” And certainly not because he was unusually nervous and trying to cover it.

“I see.” Putting the fish pieces in a pan he looked over at Pratt. “Very diplomatic of you Deputy. Situation handled?”

Unsure what Jacob was talking about, Pratt frowned. “Uh… I guess?”

“Hm. We’ll see.”

—

Pratt shivered as he cupped his hands around his face in order to see out the window. It was pitch black outside, and the storm showed no signs of letting up. Eating with Jacob had been an experience and Pratt was ninety percent sure the man was a serial killer. It was going to be a long night.

“Well Deputy, it seems we have some problems to sort out.”

Pratt turned, body tense as he expected Jacob was going to be standing over him with a knife. But the man was by the bed, unzipping a sleeping bag. “What kind of problems?”

“There’s only one bed for starters. And you’re jumpy as a fawn.”

“I am not!” But Pratt had to force his hand to relax from where it had been hovering near his sidearm this whole time. The bed issue, well, he didn’t want to think about that. His eyes darted to the collection of guns nearby, then back to Jacob, trying to find his courage and not be intimidated. He’d been a deputy for years, he didn’t let anyone get under his skin, why was this guy any different?

“You normally this nervous around firearms? Some kind of pacifist?”

“I’m not nervous.” All evidence to the contrary as Pratt was as far as he could physically be from Jacob. “Stop assuming things, you don’t know anything about me.”

“I can tell plenty.” He smiled. “But I’ll keep the peace. Rules and order are important aren’t they Deputy? I’ll tell you what, let’s secure them all up, and then we’ll have one of these issues solved.”

Pratt didn’t respond, not understanding.

Jacob grabbed one of his army duffel bags carefully piling all the guns in them and securing the zipper with a padlock. Pratt’s mind raced, trying to imagine why he happened to be travelling with a padlock when Jacob unzipped his jacket, revealing a dogtag chain with a rabbits foot hanging from it. Taking it off he undid the connector and slid the key onto it.

“Here we go. You keep it safe.” He walked over to Pratt, towering over him and sliding the chain onto Pratt’s neck. He flicked the rabbit foot, as he stepped far too close to Pratt, their chests almost touching. “This too, always brought me luck.”

“Uhm. Thanks.” He didn’t know how to respond. Wanting to back up further but unable to, he could actually feel the heat radiating off Jacob’s chest from his opened jacket, the chain strangely heavy on his neck. He couldn’t even see Jacob from how close he was to him. If Jacob’s intention had been to put him at ease, it wasn’t working.

“Anytime Officer.” Stepping back he tapped the electric lantern on the counter turning it off and leaving the cabin only illuminated by the reddish light of the stove. “I was up early hunting, gonna turn in. You do what you need to.”

What he needed to do? What was that? Pratt looked about in confusion. His hand wrapped around the key and the rabbit foot as he watched Jacob climb into the bed and turn his back on him. The man pressed against the wall, leaving plenty of room for Pratt to share the unzipped sleeping bag with him.

It was cold enough that Pratt actually considered it. He had his pride, but there was also a strong sense of survival and he wanted to live to see the morning without becoming an ice cube. But on the other hand being close to Jacob for any amount of time seemed to be begging to feel a knife in his ribs.

Groaning Pratt turned back to the window, hoping against hope that the blizzard had miraculously stopped and he could get the hell out of here. Go home and barricade the door.

No such luck.

—

“Strong but stubborn.” Jacob knelt next to Pratt who was curled up on the floor right by the stove. “Must be fourteen degrees out here.”

“M'fine. Go away.” Pratt huddled up even smaller, hugging his knees to his chest and trying to not shiver.

Reaching out, Jacob gently brushed some of Pratt’s hair away from his face, “Not real peachy anymore. You’re turning blue.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Mhm.” Jacob shook his head, reaching down and unlacing the Deputy’s shoes. Pratt didn’t react, he obviously couldn’t feel it as Jacob worked his boots off. Wrapping a hand around Pratt’s toes he squeezed a bit, nodding when Pratt yelped and pulled back. “You’re getting frostbite. Come on you.”

Jacob picked him up one handed, holding him around the middle like a sack of flour and working his belt off. Pratt struggled and thrashed, but he was uncoordinated and cold and mostly ended up flopping around uselessly. “Lemme go!”

“That an order Officer?” With a knowing smile Jacob stuffed Pratt into the now zipped up sleeping bag, snickering when Pratt shuddered at the warmth.

As soon as Jacob crawled in there with him he started to panic and try to escape. But it was impossible to get out of a skinny sleeping bag while someone else was getting into it, their legs tangling up so Pratt couldn’t extract himself.

“Get off!”

“Well that’s an order I like.” Jacob wrapped his arms around the struggling Deputy, dragging him up against him. “Laying out in the cold wasn’t real smart. Neither is trying to get away from your source of heat.”

Against his will Pratt huffed out a sigh and dug his fingers into Jacob’s shirt. It was like being pressed against a radiator the man was so warm.

“Better?”

Pratt didn’t respond, closing his eyes and shivering uncontrollably. He hadn’t thought it had gotten cold enough for hypothermia to set in, but feeling how warm Jacob was, he realized his body temperature was dangerously low. Groaning he leaned his forehead against Jacob’s chest. He didn’t like this at all.

“I’ll take that as an affirmative.” Jacob had a smug smile on his face, holding Pratt tight against him. He stroked his back, “See? I’m not so bad.”

“It’s your fault we’re stuck here.” Pratt sounded drowsy, speaking far slower than normal.

Frowning, Jacob squeezed him a bit, looking down at the top of his head. “I’ll accept that responsibility.”

Whatever Pratt mumbled back was lost as it was spoken directly into his chest and was too muffled to hear.

“Pratt?” Dropping the flirty attitude he’d had since the beginning, Jacob shifted him around trying to get enough space in the sleeping bag to be able to see his face. His voice was firm as he spoke, “Wake up. You’re close to hypothermia, stay awake and warm up.”

Pratt shuddered, opening his eyes and curling into Jacob, what was he supposed to be doing to get warmer?

“Here.” Jacob unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt up, putting Pratt’s hand against his side. Clenching his teeth he whistled out a sharp breath, Pratt’s hands were absolutely frigid.

Without prompting Pratt put his other hand on Jacob’s side, fingers digging into his skin and rubbing the odd texture beneath his fingertips. He couldn’t see it but Jacob had to be scarred, his skin felt thick and lumpy, though it was also incredibly warm.

“Good. Very good.” Jacob pulled him close again, sliding his hands around Pratt’s back. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Being creepy for fun?”

“Me? Creepy? I have no idea what you’re talking about Peaches.”

Pratt grunted, pressing his face against Jacob’s chest. “Why do you smell like blood?”

“I field dressed a deer.”

“Where is it then?”

Jacob smirked, “Paranoid little thing aren’t ya? I told you I’m not going to hurt you, and I meant it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well that depends,” Jacob’s face split into a sinister smile that fortunately Pratt wasn’t able to see. “What would you like me to do to you?”

Pratt huffed into Jacob’s chest. “Nothing. Don’t get ideas.”

“I made you dinner and everything.”

“I’m supposed to put out for two pieces of fish and a beer?”

“What about my winning personality?”

Pratt actually laughed, his fingers digging into Jacob’s stomach.

Jacob twitched, reaching down to move Pratt’s hands to his chest. “Keep those things holstered. You’re an icicle.”

“I’d be warm in my own bed if it wasn’t for you.”

“The exciting life of a Deputy in Hope County.”

Pratt slid his fingers below Jacob’s belt, wriggling his ice-cold digits against the sensitive skin around his waist.

“Jesus Christ Pratt!” Jacob recoiled enough to almost drag the sleeping bag down onto the floor. “How are you still so fucking cold?”

Pleased that Jacob’s calm and collected exterior had finally broken, Pratt pulled his hands back and curled against him with his arms on the outside of Jacob’s clothes. “I’m working on it.”

Angrily huffing, Jacob readjusted them to be laying a little more comfortably in the confines of the sleeping bag. He could tell Pratt was heating up nicely, but for some reason it hadn’t reached his fingers yet. Pratt’s socked feet weren’t cold against his legs anymore, and laying chest to chest he could feel his warm breath as Pratt relaxed.

“Well work harder. One of us has to feed the stove in a few hours.”

“It’s your stove.”

“What happened to protect and serve, Officer?”

“I was off at nine. Not on duty anymore.”

“Hm.” Jacob tightened his grip. “So you’re free to do what you want then?”

“I said don’t get any ideas.”

“I’m not. Not yet. You need to rest. Regain your strength and warm up. Can’t have you weak and chilled. That does no one any good.”

“I can’t do any of that if you keep talking.”

Jacob chuckled deep in his chest. “Alright Peaches. Get some sleep.”

Pratt yawned, wriggling around to use Jacob as a pillow. “Stop calling me that.” But he didn’t sound upset, he mostly sounded sleepy.

“Whatever you say Deputy Pratt.”

—

Pratt sprinted back from the bathroom, shivering in the chill air which seemed even worse now that he’d been toasty warm all night long. Jacob had just stoked the fire, but it was only marginally helping. Pratt crawled into the sleeping bag again, curling against Jacob and ready to go back to sleep. The situation was incredibly strange, and Pratt wasn’t happy with it, but he’d survived to see the morning and was feeling a lot more comfortable sharing a sleeping space with the other man.

Jacob, however; had other plans, sitting up and unzipping the sleeping bag, practically dumping Pratt out of it onto the bed.

“Hey!” Pratt squirmed, thrashing to try and get back under the warmth of the fabric.

Jacob pulled Pratt around, sliding his hands over his feet and rubbing them, “Gotta check that all your parts survived the night. Don’t want you defending Hope County with a few less appendages.”

Grunting, Pratt started to pull away, but what Jacob was doing was warm and felt good. He let Jacob massage his feet, not resisting as he slid his hands up Pratt’s legs to rest against his hips.

“Hands next.”

Pratt obediently held them palms up, watching with trepidation as Jacob straddled him, reaching down to run his hands over Pratt’s fingers, inspecting each of them individually.

“Not bad. I think you’re going to make it.”

“Can I get back in the sleeping bag now?”

“You don’t need my permission.” But Jacob made no move to get off of him, sitting comfortably on his waist.

Pratt hesitated, his hands resting on Jacob’s knees. He was at a loss for what to do here. He could shove Jacob off and get back in the sleeping bag. Or he could squirm out from underneath him.

Instead he pulled the opened sleeping bag over them both like a blanket. It didn’t quite cover with Jacob sitting upright, but immediately Pratt was a whole lot warmer, kicking his feet a little to get the blanket to wrap around properly and trying to not accidentally knee Jacob in the groin.

Making a contented sound, Jacob leaned forward, laying his head on Pratt’s shoulder and sliding to the side so he didn’t crush him. “Warming up?”

“Getting there.” Pratt wrapped his arms around Jacob, staring at the ceiling and thinking to himself. Almost of it’s own volition his hand found Jacob’s fringe of hair and started petting it.

Jacob smirked to himself when Pratt realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back. “Want some help getting warm?”

Silence. Pratt seemed to have actually frozen, except for his breath which started to come quicker.

Well that wasn’t a ‘No’ anyway. Jacob shifted around, picking at the fabric of Pratt’s shirt and untucking it from his pants so he could get his hand in there, carding his fingers through the thick trail of hair leading from Pratt’s stomach to his groin.

Pratt didn’t resist, his hand coming up to tangle in Jacob’s hair again.

Looking up at Pratt, Jacob waited for some indication he could go further. A hitched breath. A squirm against his hand. Something.

Pratt’s eyes flicked to Jacob’s, then to the ceiling, before letting out a deep breath and meeting Jacob’s gaze. He wrapped his other arm around Jacob, pulling him closer.

With a pleased hum, Jacob complied, sliding his hand further up Pratt’s chest and propping himself up. His eyes roved over the Deputy, almost as if he couldn’t decide where to start.

Pratt shifted his legs so that Jacob could sit up easier, arching under his touches and directing his hands as best he could. Pratt’s fingers trailed up Jacob’s arms, pulling his jacket up so he could brush against the scars covering nearly all the skin Pratt could see. Fascinated, he traced along the edges of some of the deeper ones, wondering what they were from. He hadn’t even realized that Jacob had started to undress him until he spoke.

“This has a zipper?” Jacob sounded confused, looking close to devastated as he ran his fingers over the hidden zipper in Pratt’s uniform.

Bursting into laughter at his expression it took Pratt a while to respond in between giggles, “They all have zippers, the buttons aren’t real.”

“I feel like you deceived me Peaches.”

“It’s not my fault.” Still snickering, he reached out to pull Jacob’s gaze away. “Come here.”

Jacob had been about to open up his shirt, even without the buttons that he’d wanted to pop one by one, when Pratt dragged him down into a kiss. The shirt’s betrayal all but forgotten, Jacob leaned into it hard, his hand coming up to cup the back of Pratt’s head, fingers digging into his scalp. He had a lot of hair, and Jacob tightly tangled his hand in it, keeping Pratt in place.

That seemed to be fine with Pratt, as all he did was start to push Jacob’s jacket off his shoulders, helping him shrug out of it as they continued the kiss. Those scars went up Jacob’s arms to disappear under the sleeves of his t-shirt, and Pratt started to pull that off too, only for Jacob to finally come up for air.

“Little cold for that.”

With a huffy whine, Pratt settled for bunching the shirt up so he could stroke his chest, running his fingertips over the scattered hairs to find more scars. “Why are you staying in a cabin with no heat?”

“Well if I’d known you were going to be so agreeable I’d have sprung for a place with a Jacuzzi.”

“I don’t want a Jacuzzi I…” Pratt hesitated as what Jacob said started to sink in. “Wait. Do you mean you set all this up to get me in here?”

“Maybe.” Jacob grinned, leaning forward to nuzzle at Pratt’s neck as he uncomfortably stiffened up. “I picked you out from the herd when I first got here, decided you were worthy of being hunted. Then I spent the next few days setting the snare, intending to get caught in a blizzard on the off chance you happened to be patrolling this area.”

It sounded ridiculous, but something in Jacob’s tone made Pratt think he might have been doing exactly that. “I’m worthy of being hunted?”

“Mmhmm.” Jacob ran his fingers through Pratt’s hair, “And then I caught you, all according to plan. Except for this zipper situation. That’s unfortunate.”

“It’s standard issue.” Pratt squirmed, his hands stroking at Jacob’s skin even though he was starting to have second thoughts about all this. “Are you being serious?”

Laughing, Jacob shook his head, “I didn’t summon a blizzard to get you in my bed. But I’m very glad you’re here, and I’d like you to stay.”

Pratt couldn’t read him very well, unsure if that was even a response to the question. But Jacob had pulled back, giving Pratt room to move away if he wanted to. For all his predatory talk Jacob seemed content to let Pratt drive this forward, or to end it if he wished. All the power rested with Pratt.

Oh to hell with it, Pratt dug his hands into Jacob’s shirt to bring him closer. Jacob eagerly kissed him again, unzipping his shirt and pulling up his undershirt to get at the soft skin beneath. Pratt was heavily furred, hair thickening in a line from his chest down his stomach, almost pointing directly to his crotch.

Making some contented noises, Jacob ran his fingers though it, using his other hand to shove Pratt’s deputy shirt away. “Get rid of this thing.”

“Did the zipper personally offend you?” Pratt smirked as he sat up to take the shirt off.

“It’s not my favorite right now.”

“Here.” Pratt’s hand found Jacob’s wrist, directing him down to his pants. “You’ll like this better.”

Obediently going where he was told, Jacob worked the large horse-head belt buckle open and undid Pratt’s belt. He chuckled as he went for Pratt’s fly, realizing it was all buttons. “Oh I like you.” Gripping both sides of his pants he ripped them open with the satisfying sound of fabric pulling apart.

“Better?”

“Much better.” He lowered his face to Pratt’s stomach, tongue working down his skin to the elastic band of his boxer-briefs. 

Pratt gasped out a soft moan, the muscles in his stomach twitching. He wasn’t normally this vocal, it must have been something to do with being so cold. Jacob’s tongue was incredibly warm, but as soon as he moved the frigid air seemed to focus directly on the wet areas left behind.

“I expected these to be red and shiny.” Jacob ran his fingers over the silky blue fabric of Pratt’s underpants.

“What happened to everything going according to plan?”

“It’s ruined now. Guess I’ll leave.” Jacob jokingly made a move to get up only to have Pratt shove him back down. “My my, aren’t we demanding for someone who didn’t even want to be here.”

Pratt fixed him with a glare.

Chuckling, Jacob slid his hands into the waistband of Pratt’s underpants, tugging them down to get at his erection. Before Pratt could even shiver in the cold, Jacob licked his lips and slid his mouth over Pratt’s dick in one quick motion. The resulting gasp and bucking of his hips had Jacob making a contented noise, starting to work him.

Pratt was noisy, whining and groaning with one hand firmly planted against the back of Jacob’s head. When Jacob pulled off him and started to say something that was bound to be obnoxious, Pratt grunted and pushed his head back down. Laughing a little, Jacob got back to work, his hands pressed harshly into Pratt’s hips, likely leaving small bruises.

Eventually Jacob’s jaw tired and he sat back, pulling on Pratt’s pants until he slid one of his legs free. It wasn’t the most romantic, but it was freezing and at least one of his legs would be warm. Crawling up over Pratt, he launched back into a kiss, making a pleased sound as Pratt’s hands went for his pants and started to undo them.

“Fuck.” Jacob pulled back to lean his forehead against Pratt’s chest, before sadly looking over at the duffel bag on the other side of the room. “Goddammit.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Lube is in my bag over there.”

“Everything according to plan huh?” Pratt snorted, hugging him tight but making no move to offer to get up and get it. He wasn’t about to get out of the warm bed. If Jacob wanted him, he could suffer for it.

Running his hands over the rabbit foot and key that was still around Pratt’s neck, Jacob sighed unhappily. “This usually brings me luck.”

“Guess you have to make your own luck.”

Jacob huffed, finally getting off the nice warm body beneath him and staggering to the bag, holding his pants up with one hand.

“How is it out there?” Pratt’s shit-eating grin split his face in half.

“Cold.”

“Nice and warm back over here.” Pratt folded his hands behind his head smugly.

Jacob glared at him as he returned, dropping the freezing cold bottle against Pratt’s side.

“Jerk.” But Pratt was smiling as he squirmed away. It was good to see Jacob being a normal human instead of some cunning hunter who was planning everything out precisely.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He rubbed the lube between his fingertips for a second, trying to warm it up before pressing against Pratt’s ass. It was still cold and Pratt twitched away before forcing himself back down. “Relax. You’ll be warm in no time.”

Pratt snorted, not responding with the sarcastic thing he was thinking. He didn’t want to encourage Jacob to keep talking. Instead he wrapped an arm around Jacob’s shoulders and pulled his leg up to press his knee against Jacob’s side. His other leg was trapped, Jacob was kneeling on his pants, but Pratt tried to wrap his legs around him anyway, wanting to drag him closer. He was starting to get cold again.

Resisting being pulled against him, Jacob continued to work him open with infuriating slowness. He was enjoying Pratt’s increasingly frustrated grunting noises as he got worked up with no release in sight.

“Get on with it!” Pratt violently dragged Jacob’s pants down, squirming around to wrap his leg around to his back.

“Good things come to those who wait, Deputy Pratt.”

Setting his teeth, Pratt growled, clawing at his sides and trying to get Jacob even closer.

“Okay, okay.” With a smug smile that made Pratt want to punch him, Jacob pulled his fingers free, leaning forward to kiss him as he lined himself up.

Pratt deepened the kiss before breaking off with a gasp as Jacob forced his way into him. Another soft sound with his eyes closed, and Pratt arched up against him, wanting the warmth of Jacob’s skin sliding against his.

Finally shutting up, Jacob bit at Pratt’s neck as he started to thrust, the temperature all but forgotten as he concentrated on the sounds Pratt was making. Jacob worked his tongue down Pratt’s neck to his chest, a deep red flush spreading across his skin. He let out a groan of his own as Pratt dragged his fingernails across his back, the resulting sting on his skin made even worse by the freezing air.

Sitting back on his heels, Jacob dug his fingers into the meat of Pratt’s flank, holding him steady as he maintained the deep, harsh thrusts that were causing Pratt to moan. Pratt had his eyes closed, his fingers trying to find something to hold onto and eventually closing around Jacob’s thighs.

Jacob paused for a moment to catch his breath and admire how Pratt looked right now. He didn’t have the stamina to keep this up for much longer, and he dropped back down onto his palms. Pratt happily pulled him close, glad to have his source of heat back.

Pratt seemed to realize that Jacob wasn’t going to last and he snapped his hips up, trying to meet Jacob’s thrusts and get him even deeper. Jacob hadn’t been expecting that and he nearly collapsed into Pratt’s chest.

“You’re killing me Peaches.”

“Isn’t that what happens when you corner your prey? They fight back.” Pratt’s voice was breathless as he panted.

Jacob looked down at him, his eyes soft. “Goddamn. You’re perfect.”

Pratt flushed, not sure how to respond to that, then cried out as Jacob bent him in half, driving into him harshly until he exploded. Going limp, Pratt weakly tried to keep his arms around Jacob’s shoulders as he finished himself off, nuzzling into Pratt’s neck to muffle his own moan of pleasure. But that made it even more apparent to Pratt who could feel all his muscles twinge against him.

Jacob slid to the side, pulling his pants back up before reaching over and helping Pratt back into his.

“What’d you do with my shirt?”

“I’m going to burn it.”

“You’re not burning my shirt, give it here.” Pratt struggled to sit up as Jacob grudgingly handed his stupid zippered shirt back. His muscles felt liquid, and he flopped back down as soon as he got himself redressed, pulling the blanket back over them both. He didn’t want to move, much less get up and see if the blizzard had ended. Curling up against Jacob he sighed sleepily, his arm shaking as he wrapped it around the other man’s chest.

Must have been from the cold.

Jacob held onto him, tucking the sleeping bag around Pratt’s side to seal in the warmth. It had been a long, long time since he’d felt this relaxed and at ease. He wasn’t in danger, he didn’t have anywhere to go, and Pratt seemed content to cuddle against him. Well that was a nice feeling. He stroked Pratt’s hair as the younger man slowly slumped against him as he fell back asleep.

For all his planning, he’d never actually expected this to work out. He was having trouble believing this was reality.

—

“How is it outside?”

“The wind is starting to pick up. If you’re going to leave, now’s the time.” Jacob kicked the snow off his boots, setting down the firewood he’d pulled out of the shed.

Pratt finished lacing up his shoes and stood up, huddling into his clothes as soon as he got away from the warmth of the bed. “And you’re going to stay here and freeze?”

“Where else am I going to go?”

Pratt looked away, frowning, “I’m going to find your body in here come thaw.”

“I’ve survived my share of harsh winters. This won’t be anything new.” He started to stack the wood near the stove, bending over to arrange them so they could dry out some. When he straightened up his back cracked loudly and he grunted.

Arching an eyebrow Pratt walked to the window to look outside, “Were those harsh winters when you were fifty years younger?”

“I’m not _that_ old Peaches.” But he stretched and treated them both to a symphony of pops and snapping noises. “Maybe twenty years younger.”

Laughing, Pratt came up behind him to poke at his spine. “Alright old man. Get your stuff, you’re coming with me.”

“Oh am I now?”

“I’m not letting you stay here and catch hypothermia.”

Jacob looked at his bag, seeming to think about following Pratt. Then he sighed sadly. “No. I belong out here.”

“You belong in a place with central heating and hot water.”

Jerking a little, Jacob considered that, clearly wanting to go with him. But eventually he responded softly, “I don’t deserve that.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Pratt picked up one of his duffel bags and shoved it at him. “You’re under arrest. Come on.”

“For what?”

“Poaching an endangered species. Grab your other bag we’re leaving.” Pratt hauled him towards the exit by his arm. Forcing a barely resistant Jacob through the snow and out to the squad car.

“Aren’t you supposed to read me my rights?”

“I’ll do it when we’re in the shower.”

“Oh really?” Jacob tossed his bags into the back of the squad car, sitting up front with Pratt while the Deputy started the car and picked up the radio to call into dispatch.

Pratt pointed at Jacob, giving him a stern look, “Especially the right to remain silent.”

Chuckling, Jacob relaxed into the seat reaching over to flick the rabbit foot hanging from Pratt’s neck, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
